Cutter (Guise of Chaos)
|statusintro = Alive |eyes = Yellow |coat = Brown}}Cutter is a griffin, encountered by Ripple, fighting as a gladiator in the Neighwhere arena. History Background Cutter, alongside his older brother Ashred, left Red Eye's talons. They fled to the Hornsmith region which was devoid of other talon groups, meaning that they had no competition for mercenary work and their position was unlikely to be reported to the other Fillydelphia griffins. Cutter and Ashred found work with the Paragons in Neighwhere. The duo performed various jobs for the leader, Hate. After being sent to the Maremack mountains to search a pre-war facility for an unspecified item, the two brothers returned empty handed. Sensing that Hate and the Paragons were liable to turn hostile, Cutter and Ashred tried to flee. Cutter was shot down during the escape attempt, but he saw Ashred leaving him behind and resented his brother for it. Cutter's wings were cut off by the Paragons and he was forced to participate in gladiatorial games, becoming a fan favorite over time. Present Day Cutter was made to fight in the arena to show off his combat prowess. Hate had hoped to sell Cutter to a Fillydelphia Talon named Fraya. She turned down the offer of buying him as a new Talon, but did agree to pay the bounty reward that was offered for griffin deserters. Cutter was later found during the Steel Ranger attack on Neighwhere, heavily bound up and chained, by Ripple and his companions, Fluster and Ivory. The powerful griffin offered to assist Ripple in the future, and planned to escape from Neighwhere if he was released. Cutter was freed and left, but joined up with Ripple before he ventures into Stable 87. Cutter manages to damage the visual receptors on one of the massive war-era combat robots that the Steel Rangers were employing in their attack. Cutter accompanies Ripple and his companions, helping to fight against raiders and steel rangers they come across. He was temporarily incapacitated by one Steel Ranger, but recovered enough to continue travelling with the group. Once outside of Neighwhere, Cutter, alongside his new found companions, was attacked by Fraya, who hoped to claim his head and retain some position of authority after having lost a slave trading hub like Neighwhere. A long and brutal battle ensues between Cutter and Fraya, Cutter managing to disarm the quicker griffin and impale her with her own sword. Cutter passes out soon afterwards from injuries gained during the fight, and is carried via a cart to a nearby refuge where survivors/ former slaves of Neighwhere have been gathering. The refuge is guarded by Ripple's lost companions and the Whitecoats. They begin treating Cutter's injuries, but the griffin wakes up and sees his older brother, sending him into a furious state as he tries to choke his brother. Ripple intervenes, threatening Cutter and getting him to release Ashred who leaves the room, upset at his brother's reaction to him. Relationships Ashred - Cutter seems to have had a very close bond with his older brother. The two fled Red Eye's Talons together and worked in Neighwhere as a duo mercenaries. He has grown resentful of Ashred after being presumably abandoned by his older brother and left at the hooves of Neighwhere's cruel and bloodthirsty inhabitants. Fraya - Cutter was likely close with Fraya when they were younger, but seems to have grown to despise his sister. He fought and killed her in a brutal melee fight that ended with him hurling her own sword at her, impaling Fraya through the chest. Traits Appearance Cutter is a very large griffin, being heavily muscled. His wings were cut off by the residents of Neighwhere to prevent any escape attempts. He has fierce, yellow eyes, described as the eyes of a predator. He recently lost several digits from his hand and is likely to lose an arm, due to injuries sustained while fighting Fraya. Personality Cutter is a griffin of few words. He has grown to be particularly bitter and hateful after being forced to fight in an arena for a year. Coupled with losing his wings and being abandoned by his older brother and hunted by his sister, Cutter has developed a hatred for his family. He prefers fighting with his talons and beak, but will happily make use of melee weapons likes swords and axes. He fights rather recklessly, allowing himself to receive some injuries so he might inflict greater ones. Abilities Cutter is immensely strong and quick. He was able to leap from a building onto the head of a massive war robot and then plunge his talons into its optics after gouging it open with an axe. He also hurled a blade with enough force to pierce the torso of another griffin. He is a hardened fighter, using his sharp claws to rend and tear his opponents apart. He is also skilled with using melee weapons such as swords. Equipment Cutter owns a sword he claimed after killing Fraya. Category:Characters Category:Guise of Chaos Minor Characters Category:Griffin